Too Beautiful
by MunkGuy213
Summary: Theodore sings his heart out for Eleanor.


**First off this is my first chipmunk fiction. I know these aren't the lyrics of Jesse McCarthy's style of singing Beautiful Soul, but if go to youtube, type in Theodore sings Beautiful Soul, and click on an icon that shows Theodore leaning against a wall, wearing a top hat, and a cape. I'm pretty sure that's the one.**

_**Too Beautiful**_

Brittany:Jeanette did you get the streamers up yet?

Jeanette:Sorry Brittany I need a steady position......WOAH!!

Jeanette fell off her stool. Alvin and Simon came in.

Simon:We brought the cake.

Alvin:And we got a special suprise for Eleanor!

Alvin:Taada!

Alvin pulled out Front Row Chipmunk Concert Tickets.

Brittany:Alvin we came to your concerts lots of times before.

Brittany:And all we do is listen to your yapping in the mic!

Alvin:Oh I'm not going to be singing this one.

Brittany:Then who is?

Alvin:It's a serect.

Brittany:C'mon tell us!

Alvin:You'll have to go to the show and find out.

Alvin and Simon went back to Theodore's room.

Alvin:How's it going Theo?

Theodore:Terrible I can't think of song good enough to win Ellie's heart.

Alvin:Theodore the key to winning a woman's heart is to look inside it.

Alvin and Simon left.

Theodore:Hmmmm look inside it.

Theodore smiled and started writting his thoughts down. Then he was done.

Theodore:It's brilliant!

That night the Chipettes entered the show. And saw Dave speaking.

Dave:Tonight we have a very special chipmunk concert for a sweet little girl.

Dave:That girl is Eleanor Miller.

The spotlight shined at her.

Dave:And here the Chipmunks come now.

Dave:Give it up for my three boys Alvin, Simon, and Theodore!

Alvin:First we liked to say happy brithday to our best friend Eleanor of the Chipettes.

Alvin:Usually Alvin that's me is leading the band.

Alvin:But tonight I'm gonna be handing the mic to my little brother Theodore who wrote for Eleanor called Beautiful Soul.

Alvin:How'bout you start us off Theo?

Alvin tossed him the mic.

Theodore:

_I don't want another pretty face_

_I don't want just anyone to hold_

_I don't want my love to go to waste_

_I want you and your beautiful soul_

_I know that you are something special_

_To you I'd be always faithful_

_I want to be what you always needed_

_Then I hope you'll see the heart in me_

_I don't want another pretty face_

_I don't want just anyone to hold_

_I don't want my love to go to waste_

_I want you and your beautiful soul_

_You're the one I wanna chase_

_You're the one I wanna hold_

_I won't let another minute go to waste_

_I want you and your beautiful soul_

_Yeah_

_You might need time to think it over_

_But I'm just fine moving forward_

_I'll ease your mind_

_If you give me the chance_

_I will never make you cry c`mon let's try_

_I don't want another pretty face_

_I don't want just anyone to hold_

_I don't want my love to go to waste_

_I want you and your beautiful soul_

_You're the one I wanna chase_

_You're the one I wanna hold_

_I won't let another minute go to waste_

_I want you and your beautiful_

_SOOOUUUUULLLLLLL!!!!_

_Alvin played his guitar solo._

Theodore:

_Am I crazy for wanting you?_

_Maybe do you think you could want me too?_

_There is nothing left to hide_

_I don't want another pretty face_

_I don't want just anyone to hold_

_I don't want my love to go to waste_

_I want you and your beautiful soul_

_You're the one I wanna chase_

_You're the one I wanna hold_

_I won't let another minute go to waste_

_I want you and your soul_

_I don't want another pretty face_

_I don't want just anyone to hold_

_I don't want my love to go to waste_

_I want you and your beautiful_

_soooooouuulllll_

_Ooooooo_

_Beautiful Soul, yeah_

_Oooooo, yeah_

_Your beautiful soul_

_Yeah_

The Crowd started cheering. After the show the Chipettes went over to Theodore.

Brittany:That was amazing Theodore.

Jeanette:Indeed.

Theodore:Thanks.

Eleanor looked into Theodore's eyes.

Eleanor:Theodore what you sang was very beautiful.

Theodore:It was a suprise.

Eleanor:Nobody has ever touched my heart like this.

Eleanor:And you do you know what I wished for?

Theodore:What's that?

Eleanor:For you to become my boyfriend.

Eleanor:I love you Theodore.

Theodore:I love you too Eleanor.

They looked at each other in haippiness. Then they closed their eyes and kissed.

Alvin:*sniff* There goes my boy.


End file.
